Before Exploring
by bud1990
Summary: Max Taylor & Rex Owens do a little exploring on their own in Rex's bedroom!


Before Exploring

Max Taylor would fall out of bed & land on his head one day then would climb back into bed & continue reading his dinosaur book when he saw something shiny in the sky thinking it might be a meteor. Max would fall out of bed again & run towards his balcony & saw it crash into the woods. Max would quickly leave his bedroom & bragged into Rex's bedroom.

Max: Hey Rex! You won't believe this!

Rex: What's going on, Max?

Max: You got to get up! I think I just saw a meteor.

Rex: A What?!

Max: I got to call Zoe. She'll flip out. Come on & get dress.

Rex would get out of bed while Max calls Zoe.

Zoe: What is it Max?

Max: I think I saw a meteor.

Zoe: Say that again.

Max: I said that I think I saw a meteor.

Zoe: That's what I thought you said. Give me a couple of hours to get ready.

Max: A couple of hours!

Zoe: You're forgetting that I'm a girl & girls need time to get ready & look beautiful.

Max: Alright. Come over & let us know.

Zoe: Okay. Bye.

Max: Bye.

Max would quickly go back into Rex's bedroom. Once inside Max was shock to see Rex fully buck naked.

Rex: Close the door, Max! Do you want your parents see me fully naked!

Max would close the door to prevent his parents from seeing Rex fully naked.

Max: I'm sorry, but Zoe said that she needs a few hours to get ready.

Rex: What are we suppose to do while we wait on her?

Max: I got an idea.

Rex: I can't wait to hear this one.

Max would start shredding his night clothes until he ended up buck naked like Rex. Rex was shock to see Max naked as well. Max would start walking towards Rex. Once Max got to Rex, Max would pull Rex closer to him causing their penises to touch against each other. Once their penises start touching against each, they started to grow. Max & Rex would look down & couldn't believe their eyes.

Max: Looks like we're falling in love with each other, Rex.

Rex: That's doesn't mean a thing. I'll believe it if you kiss me & my penis starts leaking out pre-cum.

Max: I'll be happy to take that bet.

Max would plant his lips against Rex's & start making out with him. Rex was surprise that Max is kissing him. Rex would slowly open his mouth let Max's tongue to enter. Max would slip his tongue right inside Rex's mouth. They would start tongue kissing each other causing to moan & groan. Rex would wrap his hands around Max's butt & start squeezing on it. Max's body would start to shake from Rex squeezing on his butt. Max would place his hands on Rex's butt & start squeezing on it as well. Rex would shake even more than Max. They would look at each other then release their hands away from each others butts. Rex felt something, so he would look down & saw that his penis was leaking out some pre-cum.

Rex's thoughts: I can't believe this. I'm falling in love with Max?!

Max would slowly pull his tongue back inside his mouth & remove his lips slowly away from Rex's.

Max: Now do you believe that you're in love with me?

Rex: Alright. I'll admit it. I guess I'm falling in with you, Max.

Max: Glad to hear that because since your penis is close to having an orgasm, I think it's only fair that I should give you a blowjob. Don't you agree?

Rex: If you say so.

Max would kneel down in front of Rex & devour Rex's entire penis into his mouth. Rex would let out a loud moan as he felt his penis being covered in Max's mouthing saliva. Max would start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on the foreskin of Rex's penis. Rex would place his hands on Max's head & would start pulling on his hair. Rex would hold Max's head still & would start thrusting his own penis deep inside Max's mouth.

Max's thoughts: I can't believe that Rex is taking control instead of me, but when you're horny you got to release some sexual steam.

Rex would continue thrusting his penis into Max's mouth. Max would try his best to suck on Rex's penis, but Rex would thrust his penis a little bit too fast then Rex would ram his penis straight into Max's mouth & he would start releasing his white hot gooey cum.

Rex's thoughts: I can't believe that I actually doing this. I never imagine releasing my boy milk into another boy's mouth especially not Max's.

Max would try his best to swallow Rex's entire load, but some of it would leak out of his mouth & start dripping onto the floor. Once Rex got done emptying his load, he would release Max's hair from his hands. Max would slowly pull his mouth off of Rex's penis.

Rex: How was it?

Max: It was shocking for one & second I can't believe that you rape my mouth. I felt so violated.

Rex: Sorry if you feel that way, but you got to admit that you liked you, didn't you?

Max: Yeah, but I think it's only fair that I should rape your mouth after you fuck me.

Rex: What do you mean?

Max: I gave you a blowjob & it's only fair that you should fuck me.

Rex: I guess your right, but how am I going to put my penis inside of you?

Max would turn around & bend down & showing his anus in front of Rex.

Rex: You got to be kidding me. You want me to put my penis inside of your poop hole.

Max: It's called an anus & for your information, when two boys have sex, they have to put their penises into the other boy's anus, so they can both feel the sexual pleasure feelings.

Rex: Alright. I'll do it. Maybe I'll like it after this is over.

Rex would walk over & place his penis at the edge of Max's anus. Max would start breathing heavily as he could feel the sexual pressure building inside his body. Rex would slowly insert his penis into Max until it went all the way inside. Max would moan on top of his lungs as he felt his anus devouring Rex's entire penis. Max would lean back up against Rex's body as Rex wraps his hands around Max's chest then place his hands on them. Rex would lean into Max's ear & whisper into it.

Rex: Are you ready?

Max: I'm ready. How about you?

Rex would answer Max's question by thrusting his penis even deeper into him. Max would let out a loud whining sound.

Rex: Are you alright?

Max: I'm fine. I never imagine that you could be that rough against me, Rex.

Rex: I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you got to admit that you'll liked it, didn't you, Max?

Max: I guess so.

Rex: Maybe I could persuade you even more.

Max: How so?

Rex would get his hands a little closer to Max's nipples & would start pinching them as he continues thrusting his penis into Max. Max would start to let out some loud moans as he felt his nipples getting harder. Once Rex felt Max's nipples completely popping out of his chest, he would stop squeezing on them then would cover them up with his hands & would continue thrusting his penis into Max.

Max: I see were you're getting at, Rex.

Max would look down at his penis & couldn't believe that it was growing while he's being fuck by Rex. Rex would look down & couldn't believe his eyes.

Rex's thoughts: I can't believe that I'm making Max all horny. I wonder if I'll do the same if he fucks me?!

Rex: I see that we're getting excited.

Max: I guess so, I never felt this way before. I never had my penis act like this before.

Rex: I know what's going on.

Max: Please tell me.

Rex: Your body is telling you that you're getting horny.

Max: A little bit more info please.

Rex: Whenever your body feels something sexual, like what I'm doing to you right now, which allows your penis to grow.

Max: I think I get it. Whenever you thrust into me, it causes my penis to grow & it's because that I'm enjoying it.

Rex: Now you're getting it, Max.

Rex would continue thrusting his penis into Max & Max would moan & groan from all the sexual feelings of being fucked by Rex. Max would look down & notice that his penis would start to drip out some pre-cum. Rex would look down & couldn't believe his eyes. Rex would pick up the pace causing his thrust go even harder & causing Max to moan even louder. Rex would move his left hand over Max's mouth & his right hand down towards Max's balls & would start squeezing at them. Max would on top of his lungs as he felt his balls being pulled by Rex's warm soft hands. With one good thrust, Rex's entire would start to shake as he starts squirting his white hot gooey cum into Max. Max would scream even louder as he felt the warmness Rex's load entering him. Max would try his best, but he couldn't hold it back it anymore, so he would scream on top of his lungs & start gushing out his white hot gooey cum into the air. Rex was amazed how much was coming out of Max's tiny penis. Once Rex & Max got done emptying their loads, Rex would slowly remove his hands away from Max's balls & remove his mouth from Max's penis then collapse right on top of Max. Max would collapse right on top of his massive load on the floor while they rest up.

Rex & Max's thoughts: I can't believe that I actually release that much out of my penis.

Rex & Max would start gasping for air from their extreme first time sex. Once they got enough energy back in their bodies, Rex would get up off of Max's back. Once that happen, Rex couldn't believe that his entire load was gushing right out of Max's anus.

Rex's thoughts: I can't believe that my entire that I just enter inside of Max is leaking out of him just like a river.

Max would get up off of the floor while his anus kept on leaking out Rex's load. When Max turn around he couldn't believe that some much of Rex's cum was leaking out of him.

Max: I can't believe that was leaking out of me after you release your orgasm, Rex.

Rex: I know, but at least you got to experience what it felt like to be fuck by another boy.

Max: I glad that I did because it's your turn to experience it too, Rex, but I think it's only fair that you give me a blowjob since I gave you one & you then fuck me after having my saliva all over your penis. Wouldn't you agree with me?

Rex would lower his head & would shake his head yes. Rex would kneel down onto his knees right in front of Max. Rex would open his mouth & place Max's penis inside & would start sucking on it.

Max's thoughts: I can't believe that this is actually happening. I couldn't believe that I thought I saw a meteor & now I'm experiencing my very first blowjob with my best friend. This got to be the luckiest day of my life.

Max would place his hands on top of Rex's head as he starts breathing heavily from the warmness of Rex's mouth. Rex would just swallow Max's penis inside his mouth. Max would start whimper as he felt like his penis was about to swallow. Max would start squirting tons of pre-cum into Rex's mouth.

Max's thoughts: I can't believe this is happening. I never imagine seeing a meteor right through my window then having sex with my friend in his bedroom while he's staying with me & my family while his father is out exploring the world while unearthing some more dinosaur bones.

Rex would start to pick up the pace causing Max to moan even louder. Rex would shove Max's penis all the way into mouth where his mouth touch Max's hips as Max screams on top of his lungs & start squirting massive amounts of white hot gooey cum straight in the back of Rex's mouth. Rex would try his best to swallow Max's load, but he would get choked up & would let some of it leak right out of his mouth & onto the floor. Rex would drink what was remaining in his mouth. Max felt his penis like it was going to be swallow by Rex, so he would scream even louder & would squirt even more white hot gooey cum into Rex's mouth. Rex would continue swallowing Max's load until Max's penis was fully empty. Once Max got done releasing his massive load, he would slowly pull his penis out of Rex's mouth. Once his penis was fully out, Max was shocked to see much gooey cum was all over Rex's lips.

Max: Wow! I never imagine you swallowing my entire load.

Rex: I know. I can't believe that you had that much white gooey cum inside of you.

Max: I can't believe that you made me release all of that out of me.

Rex would lay flat on his stomach on his bed.

Max: What are you doing?

Rex: I'm just waiting for you to get on top of me & start humping me.

Max: WHAT!?

Rex: I want you to fuck me like I fuck you from before.

Max: Alright, but you asked for it.

Max would climb right on top Rex's back & would lay completely flat on Rex's back. Rex would let out a gasp as he felt Max's penis poking at his anus.

Max: Are you ready, Rex?

Rex: I've been ready; I'm just waiting for you, Max.

Max would position his penis right on Rex's anus & would start shoving it toward into Rex. Rex would bury his face into his pillow & would start screaming into it as he felt his anus being ripped apart. Once Max got his entire penis inside of Rex, Max would he lean completely forward toward Rex's head. Rex would scream on top of his lungs as he felt Max's entire penis inside of him. Max would lean forward into Rex's ear & say.

Max: Its okay, Rex. I won't move until you give me the word.

Once Rex's pain starts fading away, he ordered Max to fuck me as hard as possible. Max would start thrusting his penis into Rex. Rex would lift his head off of his pillow.

Max: Are you enjoying yourself?

Rex would nod his yes as Max continues ramming his penis even deeper into Rex. Max would start moaning as he drives his penis harder & deeper into Rex. Rex would let out loud gasps as he felt Max going even deeper. Without any warning, Max would ram his penis all the way into Rex & would start moaning as his penis starts gushing out white hot gooey cum deep inside of Rex. Rex would start squirting his white hot gooey cum load all over his bed covers. Rex's load would leak forward towards Rex's chest & stomach. Once Rex could feel his load all over his stomach & chest, he would start to panic.

Rex: Hey Max!

Max: What is it, Rex?

Rex: I can feel my entire load touching my skin & I'm lying on my stomach on my bed.

Max: How did your load get from your penis to your stomach & chest?

Rex: I don't know, but I think we should hurry up & get clean up before Zoe gets here.

Max: Good idea.

Once Max would slowly pull his penis right out of Rex, he would slowly get up off of Rex's back. Rex would slowly get onto his feet, as they both head towards the bathroom & start cleaning off the sex odor & white hot gooey cum off their bodies. Once they got clean, they quickly went to their own bedrooms & got dress & waited for Zoe to arrive then they all start exploring the mysterious meteor.


End file.
